halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Machinema, Anyone?
Just an Idea that popped into my head. Here we are, some Halo fan fiction writers, that all have long stories about Halo, why don't we put our minds together and make a fanfiction machinema?! I bet most of you have got intresting ideas for one, and I sure go too, so who's with me? [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 12:57, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Interesting idea, I would join gladly if I knew of someone who had a capture device, and a good one, and if we had a good camera man and director, so it wouldn't suck. I know I'm neither. I am making a couple of fanon comics though, which actually tie in with the books somewhat. Spartan 501 20:22, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I have had ideas, but they have nothing to do with the halo universe like a base that is suronded by zombies --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:44, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I had an idea, right here.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:11, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I with youEaite'Oodat 00:35, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I would join. I'd love to make one. --Kebath 'Holoree 02:44, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I like it, perhaps have a sign up and/or audition for parts. I think I will be able to do this sort of thing soon...just putting my name out. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 05:03, 14 November 2007 (UTC) sure sign me up --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 05:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Sure, sounds good....Just Another GruntConverse 06:46, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Nice that so many liked it. My idea is this: After defeating the Covenant, the Humans and Elites started mopping up the survivors. But the Elites don't care about the Humans, they don't even talk to them, even more less help them in combat. They just walk right past the. And after every species that once was part of the Covenant surrendered (execpt the Brutes and Drones, who's had to be all extinct) the Elites turn on the Humans and attack them. Luckily for the Humans, they are prepared. Noticing the Elites behavior, they started another SPARTAN program (Note that all your fanon about other spartan programs are not part of this story arc) codenamned only SPARTAN. They now have a much bigger number of armor to choose and is better trained than the others. A big war is closing in and no-one can say who will be vicorios. That's my idea, post your others [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 12:17, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Uh, forgive me, I'm only a newbie, but the Sangheili have never seemed like ones to do that kind of thing to allies. Now, if it was Prophets or something, I could understand. But the Elites? They're just too... honorable. Hell, I understand that the Human-Sangheili Alliance was rather heated, but that's extreme. But I don't have Machinima, so I hardly have a say in this.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) 14:14, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I guess you're right. I was just trying to make it fit in that Human Spartans were fighting Elites, but after what you say... I guess they wouldn't.[[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 14:37, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Well, it doesn't have to take place during or after Halo 3, does it?-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) 15:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I thought machinama was outside of all canon, in the realm of multiplayer. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:02, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Well, you can do that, like Red vs Blue, or you can try to work it into canon, like The Codex(Yes, I know elements of it cannot be considered canon any longer, but bear with me).-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) 16:05, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I just remembered one thing: you can't put your weapon down in Xbox LIVE. Taht could be a problem. [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 16:24, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Isn't there a glitch that allows that? Switch weapons really fast or something?-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) :There's a no weapon glitch thing I found on Youtube. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Never the less, it should be problem, but the no weapon glitch could be useful Well, as soon as I get Halo 3, I'll be able to act in it. Probably not voice acting, 'cause I'm only forteen, and that would be weird to try and voice-act.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Yeah, i'm inly fourteen to, maybe it would sound bad, or maybe not... IDK. But does anyone have capture card?! I have a thing at home so in can record it on a VHS-tape, but i'm not sure about how to get it over to my computer then... [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 18:34, 16 November 2007 (UTC) I'm 16, but age matters not. Also, why don't you just use the halo 3 recorder, and just put each tape together? --Kebath 'Holoree 19:06, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :You mean the theatre recorder? Tried that. You can't download to PCs, just your Xbox. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:00, 16 November 2007 (UTC) All right, this topic has been dead for a while, and maybe i'm a real idiot to bring it back to life but what if everybody just write their gamertags and someone start a game so we can discuss it in real life instead (much easier to talk ideas.) [[User:Vtar 'Kakumee|Vtar]] 13:34, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Cool, sounds good. I have got to say though; that i'm only on at weekends and that i live in the UK so time zones are going to be doggt issues! Sign up (gamertag only) *"the parkster" Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com *"ReenoVersion92" Just Another GruntConverse 20:16, 18 December 2007 (UTC) *"Grigor S." (Note: That i will help but i can't be there all the time, with work the way it is. Nevertheless i will help out as much as i can). --Happy Holidays Scarab-Grunt 20:24, 18 December 2007 (UTC)